


Kinky DevilDice Oneshots!

by Sour_Pineapple



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Slave, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Random - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_Pineapple/pseuds/Sour_Pineapple
Summary: A bunch of little oneshots to quench your thirst! Things may get kinky so enter at your own risk! My first book so don't judge!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr inspired me, not trying to steal anyone's ideas! Enjoy, my sinners~!  
> (sorry if bad im tired)

It was a normal Saturday at the casino, all until Dice made a huge mistake...

Earlier-  
KD: Boss, you should really brush your fur! It's unprofessional!  
D: What? I don't have to brush it! For I am The Mighty Devil!  
KD: Yeah, sure, 'Mighty Devil.' More like fluffy bunny! Haha!  
D: Hey, you watch ya mouth, lackey! And for that you'll be punished! Now your the fluffy bunny!  
KD: W-what?! Please, no I'm sorry Boss!!  
(has a sexy bunny outfit on)  
D: Enough yapping! Now get out there and make me some loot!

Now: Once Dice stepped foot out of the office the whole casino went silent... you could hear a pen drop. Everyone starred at Dice, who was making his way to the bar to get a drink. Next thing you know the casino shook the whole Inkwell Hell! Everyone burst with laughter, embarrassing the poor dice. Soon enough everyone returned to their games. Once Dice sat down at the bar, the bartender asked,"What happened in the big man's office?" "Don't wanna talk about it right now." Dice ordered a martini and turned around to walk around, he noticed a group of 5 men starring at him. He went over and asked them if there was anything he could get them.  
"Your strongest vodka."  
"Tequila."  
"Corona."  
"Champagne."  
"Your ass riding my thick cock." said the demon at the table. He had caramel brown hair and electric blue eyes. He was wearing a leather black as tar jacket with old jeans.  
"Hm. Sure, now come on, follow me," Dice explained.  
"Hawt Dog! That was easy!" The demon roared.  
"Close your eyes!" exclaimed Dice.  
The demon nodded eagerly.  
Little did the demon know was that Dice was shushing everyone in the casino. Dice stripped the man down to nothing.  
'What a small cock," King Dice said to himself. He pushed the demon close to the exit with the door open. "Okay, baby, now open 'em!" Yelled Dice. The whole casino roared with laughter and made fun of the man, failing to have sex with the king. "Hope you enjoyed your stay!" Dice yelled as he kicked the demon out! 'That should do it!' King Dice thought. He then returned to doing his job.  
Not so long after, Dice got drunk, and swaying his thicc hips as he stumbled around the casino. He soon came to a fall, on top of one of the employees, Mr. Wheezy. Dice sat up and looked behind and saw Wheezy. "Goodness, I'm so *hic* sorry Mr. *hic* Wheezy.~" Wheezy said nothing, he was at a loss for words. Wheezy got up but Dice couldn't. He helped Dice up and they starred into each other's eyes before they made out. They kissed roughly and deeply, not before long, they shoved each other's tongues in their mouths. Wheezy was groping Dice's squishy ass. They soon walked into a storage closet and started their session in there.

 

Later:  
Dice was exhausted, his ass hurt from the slapping, he was weak-kneed too. "Hey boss." He stated blankly as he walked into his boss's office. "Hey Dice. I know what you did with Wheezy.." He said with venom laced in his voice."I hope you know who you belong to, dicey. Seems like you need a little reminder.~"  
He tossed Dice onto his bed and stripped his lackey of his costume. It smelled like cigar. He looked at his Dice's ass. It wad red and had burn marks. All of a sudden The Devil jabbed his teeth into Dice's shoulder, back neck, every inch of King's beautiful body. King Dice screamed in pain. Blood was seeping out of all the bites. The bites all left huge bruises. He grabbed Dice's chin anf said hungerly into his face,"You are MINE, your body is MINE, got it?" He grabbed Dice's juicy ass and exclaimed," See this on ya? This big ol' ass is MINE!" King Dice nodded obediently in fear,"y-yes s-sir." "Good lackey, you may rest now." That was the last dice heard before drifting off into a deep slumber...


	2. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dice thought he needed paperwork...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey its me back at it again with shitty fanfics! Enjoy!

King Dice had just started working at the casino, he knew most of what his job was. But, the Devil had not told him about this....

It was fairly ordinary day at the casino, but something was off. No one has seen the boss all day! Where could that evil fur ball be? Dice was at the pool table making sure everything was running smoothly. He walked all around the casino until his feet felt like they were going to break off, when suddenly-  
"KING DICE R-rEPORT TO MY~aH~OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!" The Devil boomed over the speaker.  
The sudden roaring over the speaker had given everyone a little jump out of there skin. I don't know about the skeletons and such, maybe, a spine tickler? Maybe-y'know what forget it. So, King Dice walked casually to his boss' office.  
'I probably need some paperwork or something," Dice shrugged off. He straightened his posture and gave two perfect knocks on the door, waiting for a gruff answer.....  
"Will he open the door or what?" Dice whispered.  
He was about to knock again louder until he was grabbed violently by the shoulders into The Devil's office. It was pitch black in the office. There were no lights turned on at all. The only source of light was The Devil's glowing, hungry eyes. Dice was tossed onto a bed but he couldn't make out what color it was until a faint lamp was lit.   
"B-boss,uh, when did you get a bed in your office?" Dice said worriedly.  
The Devil wouldn't answer and crawled up on top of Dice.  
"B-boss why are you looking at me like that? Why are y-you crawling on top of me? Also why a-am I here, am I-"  
"Enough questions, boy. Now stay still." The Devil cutoff Dice's questions.  
'UGH! RUDE!!' Dice thought.   
Devil started to take off Dice's Bowie and with a quick slash off his claw King Dice was stripped to nothing. Dice didn't have time to react, his mouth was wide-open in shock!  
'Perfect~' The Devil chuckled.  
Devil slammed his chapped lips onto Dice's soft ones. He shoved his forked tongue into King's mouth. This lasted about five minutes until the Devil became way too impatient. Dice, however, was left panting, drool going down his chin. He looked at The Devil with a lustful look as he was flipped onto his stomach, on all fours. The Devil whipped out his thick and long cock and positioned it into Dice's entrance. The Devil slammed into Dice's ass, forming tears in King's eyes.   
"Ah~Fuck! Why so tight, Dice~? Hm~?" The Devil hummed.  
The bed rocked back and forth fiercely, the office was filled with moans and pleasured yelling. Dice had no time to adjust to Devil's size and at first it felt like fire in his ass, which ceased into a butt load of pleasure. After a while, it just didn't satisfy Dice.  
"FUCK ME HARDER~!" Dice screamed.  
"As you wish!" Devil yelled eagerly.  
The Devil thrusted at full speed, all their moans and screams could be heard all throughout the casino. Dice could feel The Devil growing inside of him.  
"MORE, GO DEEPER~!AH~!!"Dice exclaimed.  
"Scream my name, lackey!" The Devil roared.  
"AH~! FUCK ME HARDER, DADDY, I WANT THE WHOLE ISLE TO HEAR US~! Dice shrieked.  
The Devil went even harder than ever before, thrusting at light speed. He gave a harsh slap to Dice's ass as it jiggled like jelly. The Devil found pleasure in this and continued this for a while longer. Until he felt something building up in the pit of his stomach.   
"Babe, I think I'm gonna cum!" The Devil bellowed. Dice kept moaning as the hot as hell cum squirted into his ass. He stroked himself rather vigorously and made a mess all over his chest and thighs. The couple were a panting mess laying on the bed.  
"Wanna tell me *pant* what that session was all about?" Dice questioned tiredly.  
"Well, uh-," The Devil started.

 

Time Skip-  
'So The Devil himself has heat cycles, interesting,' King thought.  
Suddenly Dice felt a tap on his shoulder-  
"How did it go with the big man? We heard a lot of screaming and-" Marvin stated anxiously.  
Dice put a gloved finger over Marvin's mouth and said blankly,  
"I don't want to talk about it, ok? You can go home now, bye."   
Marvin waved goodbye and left the casino.

 

Another Time Skip-  
It was after hours and King Dice wad just cleaning up the casino.  
'Almost done! What a mess people leave!' Dice thought.   
The Devil came up behind him and held his waist.  
"Be ready for next time, Dicey~."  
"OH HELL NO!"


	3. A/N PLEASE READ

Hello! This is not a chapter, sorry! I just wanted to let you know that I will update every weekend if I can! There will be those special days where I will update on a weekday! I will update on Christmas that's for sure! Maybe two or three chapters on Christmas! That's all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye! I love ya!


	4. Slave and Master Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Better have sharp senses in this town. You'll need it....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bello! hope u enjoy! (>ω<)  
> Be ready for next chapter!

It was a cloudy night with a full moon! Dice always loved to look at the moon, he found it soothing, actually. He had just left his house when the news came on. Almost everyone watched the news, and the reporters gave them a warning: "Lock your doors, lock the windows, stay in your house! The vicious killer known as, The Devil, will be out tonight to attack anyone in his way." All the people wished everyone could hear the news, unfortunately, Dice did not.

Dice was taking a nice walk through the park, where he grew up. He saw himself on the playground, when he was so much younger, playing with his only friend. His friend's face was scratched out because he couldn't remember her face.  
"It has been so long since I've seen her.. I wish she would come back. Like she promised.." Dice whispered depressingly.  
Little did the poor dice know was that he was not all alone. There was..someone following him.   
"Hehe, what a fine boy, very fine indeed! He will soon bow down to me on his knees..yes.." The person said to himself.  
*CRACK!*  
"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Dice yelled.  
Dice walked back to find a broken stick. He picked it up and examined it. There was a fine black hair on it.   
'Hm, must be an animal!' Dice thought.  
Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and had a gag tied on!  
"WT-HM-HMMMHMH!" Dice's screams muffled.  
A blindfold was tied on his eyes, he couldn't see anything now!  
'Great. Just FUCKING great!' Dice shifted angrily.  
He felt a poke to his skin, it kinda hurt! From that moment he suddenly fell asleep....

 

 

 

Dice jerked awake. He was in a grey painted room with a king sized maroon bed in the middle. There was a desk in the corner and a closet full of god knows what! The door slammed open. There was a tall (kinda buff y'know wink wink) black-furred creature. It had horns and a long tail, too.   
"Hello. I am The Devil and you are?" The Devil said sweet as sugar.  
"Uh, I am Dice and WTF IS THIS PLACE?!" Dice screeched.  
"Calm down, slave. You must now address me as, 'master,' got it?"  
"Wait WTF I am NOT calling you master, bitch! Just let me go, creep!" Dice yelled.  
"Hm. You will learn to love me. You just need to know who you will respect here!" The Devil bellowed.  
Dice was roughly shoved down on the bed head-first, ass in the air. The Devil snapped his fingers and Dice's shirt came off.  
"H-HEY! STOP!" Dice struggled.  
The Devil, however did not respond, he instead pounced on Dice's side and bit it harshly. Blood was seeping out, and the devil lapped it up as if he was dehydrated.   
"That will leave a mark, Slave Dice. You belong to me." The Devil said while wiping blood off his face.  
"Let me get you your uniform.~" The Devil chuckled.  
The Devil left and came back with a maid outfit.   
"Your job will be to clean the house. I WANT IT SPOTLESS! IS THAT CLEAR?!" The Devil roared.  
"Y-yes, m-master!" Dice cringed while cowering in fear.  
"Good.~" I will be in my office so start cleaning!" The Devil boomed.  
"O-ok Master!" Dice quivered.  
The Devil chuckled while walking out of the room. Dice left the room and saw the house was huge! But, a fucking mess!  
"Where do I start?" Dice wondered.


	5. Slave and Master Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where should Dice start....hmm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Hope you are enjoying my booklet! Sorry for not updating! ❤️

"Where should I start," Pondered the die.  
He then realized he had to get in, 'uniform' first.   
'Ugh, this place is gonna be a never ending pain in the ass, ain't it?' Dice sighed, walking back to the room he woke up in. He slipped out of his previous attire, and put on the new one. It was a short length maid costume, black with a white lace trim on the ends. It hung on his arms, leaving his shoulders exposed. He slid on the thigh-high black stockings and black heels. He pulled it off with a purple bowtie on his neck and the headpiece. He looked at himself in the large mirror.  
"What's sad is that I have the body for this," He sighed angerly.

"Indeed you do~" said a new voice.   
"What the-Who's there?" Dice yelled.   
Out came a man with a cigar for a head. His nose seemed to be burned, like a cigar. He was a little bit taller than Dice himself. He was also wearing a brown tuxedo with a fat cigar in between his fingers.   
"Who are you, pervert!?" Dice screamed.  
"Shush! The master 'll hear!" He whisper-yelled.  
"Anyways, I am Mr.Wheezy. I am a servant for The Devil. He wanted to kill me on the streets but I pleaded and would grant him anything he wanted. So that's why I am here, pretty much everyone else, too."   
"There are more servants?!" Dice said in shock.  
"Yeah, there is Chips, Martini, Rum, Whiskey, Marvin, Pip and Dot, Hopcus Pocus, P-" Wheezy started.  
"Ok, I get it, but why were you looking at me?" Dice questioned.  
"Uh, I heard noise here, so, I took a look in and saw you. You were in mid-sentence and I saw your gorgeous body. What is a treasure like you doing here?" Wheezy said awkwardly.  
"Oh! I-uh-thank you, I guess? Anyways, I was kidnapped and forced to be his maid." Dice explained a little depressingly.  
"Hey, working here isn't that bad, everyone is nice and they will love you, promise, sweetcheeks." Wheezy comforted.  
They went out of the room to meet everyone. They all introduced and got right to work. Chips, was it? Suggested doing the kitchen first. So Dice got right to work.  
\-------------  
Dice Pov:  
I had just finished the kitchen, but I saw a towel on the floor. I bent down to pick it up, not knowing someone was behind me. I felt a sudden grope to my ass and punched their hands. I turned around, without thinking, I bitch-slapped someone. I then realized it was my, 'master' and panicked. He had my hand print on his face and looked at me furiously.  
"What have you done, boy?" He boomed.   
"Master, I-I am terribly sorry, I thought you were someone else-" I was on the verge of having a panic attack.  
"Stop. I love your spirit~, boy! Now clean my room next, I want it spotless. Or else.." He said.  
I shivered,"Right away, Master."  
I ran to his room with all of my cleaning supplies. He was right behind me, and realized he was gonna watch me clean.  
I opened the door with a creak, to reveal a messy room with hardwood floors, burgundy painted walls, a light bulb in the center and another room, which I assumed was the bathroom.  
'Better get to work," I thought.  
\---------  
I was nearly done, I only had to make his bed. The king sized bed looked like it hasn't been made in months. I finally finished after 15 minutes, only to be exhausted.  
"Well done~, my slave. How would you like to have some fun.~  
"What do you mean, Master." I asked.  
"You will see.~" he said aroused. 

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter out tomorrow. PROMISE! See ya!


	6. Slave and Master Pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get smexy

3rd Person Pov:  
"Strip-tease, slave~" Devil chuckled.  
"Y-yes master..." Dice said in sorrow.  
Poor Dice began to strip slowly to please his master. He started with his headpiece and bowtie, then to his glossy, black heels. Boy, did his feet, hurt! He soon went to his short maid dress. It barely fit him, honestly. He had to wiggle his hips side to side to get the dress off. The Devil was rather excited by this sight. He started salivating, drool running down his chin. Dice was left in thigh-high stockings and his underwear. He was gonna take off his stockings-  
"No, keep those on I like 'em." Devil started.  
"Now on all fours, on the bed."  
Dice slowly climbed on the bed, until his head was down and ass in the air.  
'What is this bitch gonna do to me?" Dice thought.  
The Devil climbed on top the poor Dice, grinding on his underwear. Dice shivered and his breathing got much faster.  
"Now, my little die, strip of your underwear, let your master see all of you.~" Devil purred.  
Dice slid off his grey boxers and his dick and balls popped out.  
"Lovely.~" The Devil said while playing with Dice's genitals. He then readied himself to enter Dice.

Dice Pov:  
Oh my goodness, I am gonna end up dying after this. I felt a sudden foreign mass enter me. It was so warm and thick, and quite long actually. It felt like hell dancing in my ass! Oh wait, actual hell is in my ass, wonderful. It was so painful! I think I was bleeding! He soon picked up the pace and that is when things got good.~  
"DICE... YOU fEEL So.. gOoD! sO tiGht anD sO.. WaRm!" The Devil hollered.   
"AHh!~ MASTeR! PLEAse!" I moaned.  
"Please WhAt!?~" Devil seductively said.  
"PLEASE fucK Me UNTIL I CAN'T wALK!~" I screamed.  
"What IF i dOn't waNt tO?~" He purred.  
"UGH! JUST, PLEASE!!" I yelled.  
He didn't reply and picked up the pace. I could feel him growing in me...IS HE GROWING?! CAn HE SHAPE SHIFT?! AHH GOD, BUT IT FEELS SO GOOD!~ He spanked my ass harshly, only to grab it again.  
"OH YES!~ MASTER PLEASE CUM INSIDE ME! PLEASE OH YES!~" I moaned out.  
I felt hot liquid release into my entrance with some of it being leaked out. The face has slowed a lot. I felt something be inserted in my ass, but not all the way.  
"This butt plug should do the trick! It will prevent my seed from escaping your gorgeous ass.~" tiredly said Devil.  
"I didn't know you could be so loud.~ I loved it!~" He chuckled.  
I tried to walk to the bathroom to take a shower. I fell flat on my FUCKING face. I got help getting up and realized my belly, jiggled a little, with sperm. That's a lot of FUCKING cum!  
"Sleep with meee. I want to cuddle!~" Thr Devil said.  
"Coming!" I said as we rolled under the covers and drifted slowly to sleep.  
This may not be so bad after all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! hope u enjoyed! I will be back at it again next weekend!  
> byeeeeeee!


	7. Watched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever felt like you were being watched?  
> DISCLAIMER:All Characters are 18+ in my little stories!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I am grounded if my phone but I'm savage and go on anyways! Hope u enjoy! (Psst...there is gonna be a threesome!)

Flashback:  
"Give me your souls, children. I will not ask again." The Devil boomed.  
"Mister Devil, c-can we make a deal..?" Mugman squeaked.  
"What is it? I don't got all day!" The Mighty Devil roared.  
Cuphead tried to stop his brother,"Mugman no..." but he was in too much pain. His leg was broken and his handle was broken off.  
"Don't try to stop me. I am just trying to fix all of this." Mugman warned.  
"So, Mister Devil, I want to bet my soul so my brother can live his life."  
"Hmmm...tempting offer, but I would only get one soul. What do you think, Dice?"  
"I think you should take the offer, boss. Although, you would be getting one soul, but, it would be the first in a while.."  
"Alright, fine, I accept your offer, boy! Now lets shake on it." He said holding out his paw. Mugman was about to grab it when he heard Cuphead's crys for him not to.  
"I'm sorry, Cup, but I have to do it." Mug said while taking the Devil's paw.  
"MUGMANNnn...!!" Cuphead yelled before vanishing away back home.  
"You now work for me, Mugman." The Devil chuckled.  
\--------  
Mugman Pov:  
It has been a couple years since that day. I am 20 years old now, but still very short. Mr. King Dice teases me because of it, but I don't care. Or I will come up with a cocky remark. So basically this is what happens:  
"Hey, Mugman, why are you so fucking short?"  
"I don't know, why do you wear makeup to appear as a Barbie?"  
KD: *ANGERED*  
Or:  
"Hey, Mugman, why are you so fucking short?"  
"Idk. Bye."  
Yea...but we are friends, I think, well, great drinking buddies. Does that count? Me and The Devil have no real relationship. He is just my boss, nothing more nothing less. Now that I think about it we don't really talk a lot. Right now, I am getting my boss a drink. He said he was feeling, 'under the weather.' Even though he may seem all evil and tough, he is really just a big ol' baby. Although, he still scares me. As I walk to his office door with a shot of whiskey, I hear something...no someone, another person..? Now that I think about it, where is Mr. King Dice? I knocked once. Nothing. I am just gonna wait a few more minutes...  
King Dice Pov:  
Ahh, I love The Devil, he gives me everything I desire! Like right now, I needed a good fuck.  
“Babe, you feel so good!~” The Devil moaned out.  
“AhhH!~ Keep going, and pick up the pace~!”  
In the office, there were sounds of the slapping of balls and wet squelching sounds, along with the throaty moans of Dev and me. I see someone in the entrance of the office, is that..?  
“MUgMan?~”  
The Devil stopped rather suddenly.  
“Did you say the Mugkid’s name, instead of mine?!”  
“No, no, babe, Mugman is in the office!”  
“What?! Imma beat his ass!”  
There was Mugman, in the corner, he had an erection from what me and Devy were doing.  
Mugman Pov:  
Why did I come in here? Mr. Devil is gonna get mad at me! He walked slowly towards me, putting away his, junk.  
“Oi, Mugface. Why are ya in here, huh?”  
“I-I-I am he-ere with your wh-hiskey, s-sir.”  
“Hmm, alright. Y’know what, you have been so good to me, why don’t I repay you?~” He purred.  
“W-with what s-sir?”  
“With something to help that.” He pointed to my erection.  
“Come. I want Dice to help you.”  
I went over to Mr. Dice and he asked me to pull down my pants right away. I was left in my underwear now. He then took my member out and examined it, there was precum dripping at the tip while it being rock hard.  
“Not a bad size, Mugman, considering how short you are,” He laughed. He then started teasing the tip with his tongue, very delicately. I wanted him to go faster, but I’m too nervous. He started bobbing his head up and down at a medium pace. The office was then full of lewd, slurping sounds. The Devil just watched as Dice did this. I could see him getting hard and the spot. Dice then took 3/4 of my length, then sliding his tongue in a swirl from my balls to the tip. I gave out several grunts and whimpers, which only encouraged Dice to either go faster or slower. I became way to impatient, so I slammed his head all the way down on my semi-hard member. He choked and was struggling because of his gag reflex. There were small tears in his eyes, but the way he looked really turned me on. I wanted to slam into his ass right there and then, but I forgot The Devil was watching. The Devil soon walked over and took out his cock, it was far longer and thicker than mine. He then stuck it in Mr. Dice's ass, and King whimpered, but soon moaned femininely as soon as he started moving. Mr. Dice's moans and pants were music to my ears, they sounded beautiful.  
Devil's Pov:   
Man Dice feels so good, it never gets old! He is a real treasure, how did I get this beautiful man here working for me? I don't tell him this much, but I really truly love him. Sometimes I may be stupid, but whatever I do that hurts him, I don't really mean it...  
I suddenly saw the kid put his dick in Dice's wet mouth. The whole desk shook violently. I hope Dice is okay, he hasn't last this long before with 2 cocks...  
3rd Person Pov:  
The 3 kept going at it, for at least 15 minutes more.  
"MmmmmFf!~" Dice managed out.  
"Mr. Dice, you are so good at this!~"  
The Devil groped Dice's ass and said-  
"Such a pretty behind.~"  
The manager blushed and sucked like his life depended on it. He bobbed his head up and down, rather vigorously.   
"Mr. King Dice! I hope you are ready for my cum!"   
"Same here!~"   
The two came into the die, then collapsed on the floor. Dice swallowed Mugman's cum-  
"Tastes like milk.~" He said, his voice sounded raspy.  
"Wasn't that nice, now, MUGMAN GET BACK TO WORK!" The Devil roared out.  
"Please, give me a 5 minute break, just to clean up." Mugman said meekly.  
"Fine 5 minutes, but hurry up!"   
Mugman rushed out of the room, while Dice and Devil stayed together.   
"Are you okay Dice? Do you feel okay?"  
"Yes, I am fine, thanks for asking." Dice said while leaning in to smooch The Ruler of Hell's forehead.  
"Awww, I love you Dice."  
"Me too, by the way, I have something for you.~"  
"Really? What is it? I wanna see!" The Devil jumped up and down like a child. Dice stood up and went to a drawer and pulled out a perfectly wrapped gift.   
"Here you go. I hope you like it."   
The Devil ripped it open, so much for Dice's hard work wrapping it. He opened a small cardboard box to find a playing card with Cuphead's face on it. One half was him not in hell, with his eyes closed. The other half was Cuphead in hell, smiling crookedly with his ugly yellow and red eyes opened. Separating the two sides was The Devil’s trition.   
The Devil gasped, “ Where- How did you get this?!”  
“Oh, I just killed him in his sleep and before his soul floated away, I grabbed it and it became this.”   
The Devil hugged his manager and said, "Oh, Dicey, you are so generous. I couldn't have forgotten your gift."  
The Devil then opened a portal to hell and pulled out a present. He handed it to Dice, and Dice carefully opened it. It was a small present, but it was all Dice needed for his life to be complete. It was a wedding ring. It was silver with little purple diamonds, each different sizes. They sparkled like there was no tomorrow. The Devil then got down on one knee. He already gave the ring to Dice, but hasn't given him his words.   
"Dice, you have always been there for me. No matter what I did wrong, you forgave me. You are a true treasure in my life. So, will you marry me?" The Devil said with sweat running down his furry face.   
"Babe, I-I-this is so unexpected! So I will say, yes I will marry you!"   
'Yes!' The Devil cheered for himself.  
"Happy Holidays, Dev."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoyed! Merry Christmas if you celebrate it! If you don't, it's ok! I still love you all! Sorry for being late on chapters. I'm just really tired. Bye!


	8. The Ball Part.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a disclaimer, my chapters don't go in chronological order! For example, last chapter Dev and Dice got married, and this chapter doesn't include that. If you don't understand, its ok! Ask me on:  
> Tumblr:sour-razzberri  
> Kik:papyru78  
> Wattpad:catty259

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! This is a short chapter because I am going to my grandma's house for New Years. Sorry if you don't wanna hear about my life, but IDk if I will take my phone. So, if I do take it I will finish this chapter tomorrow or something. Anyways, hope you enjoy as always! *COUGHdice is thiccCOUGH*

Dev's Pov:  
I'm bored, the casino has been so slow and there is nothing to do anymore. 3/4 of my whole staff remain, 1/4 of them left because of low pay. They left since I don't have their contracts, anyone can leave now, since those brats burned all the damn contracts. Everyone, but King Dice. I keep his in a special place, where no one can find it but me. He still has cracks in his head and body, but he is doing better. The reason why I keep his contract super safe is because, well, I like having him around. He always puts a smile on my face. I know I'm super gay, but I love Dice. There is no one I would rather be with than him. Alright, enough of this romantic shit! I have an announcement for the whole town! First, I gotta clean up.  
"Dice. Dice. Dice. Dice. Come to my office PLz I need you."

Dice's Pov:  
"Dice. Dice. Dice. Dice. Come to my office PLz I need you."  
What does he want now?  
"Oooooooooh, are ya going to your 'boyfriend,' huh Dice?" Phear Lap teased. The rest of my staff laughed at me.  
"Well, I'd have to say your 'boyfriend' is a lucky man. I mean, ya got a good body!" exclaimed Chips. The Casino was filled with laughter once more.  
"He sure is.~" Wheezy coughed while walking over to me, grabbing my thighs. Then trailing his hands up to my waist.  
I slapped his hands away and said," Pervert, get your ugly ass hands off me."  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOooo!" The staff hollered. "Denied Bitch!" Pip and Dot screeched.  
"Whatever." Wheezy said walking away. I started walking towards boss's office while thinking about what just happened. I swear I feel like Mr. Wheezy is gay for me. I slam open the door and say,"What do you need, boss."  
"DICE FINALLY YOU CAME HERE! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU I WAS WAITING FOR 10 WHOLE MINUTES! 10! DO YOU KNOW HOW IMPATIENT I AM?!"  
"Just calm the fuck down. Okay? What do you need?"  
"Ok Dice, I want to make an announcement for all the isles. The thing is that I need a bit of a clean up." He twiddled his fingers, awww how adorable.  
"So you want a bath?"  
"Yes, well- I Don't Know!"  
"Fine I'll give you a bath."  
I turn on the water for a bath and let it fill up in the large tub. I make sure the water is pretty hot, and squirt in a little bit of bubble soap cause why the hell not.  
"Okay, your bath is ready sir."  
The Devil walks in and climbs into the tub. I grab the shampoo and squeeze some into a deep red bath sponge and scrub it into his fur. I wash that out and squirt a small bit of conditioner, just to make his fur soft. I accidentally got some in his eye.  
"OW! Get it out!"  
"Sorry sir!" I grab a wet washcloth and wipe his right eye. It was a little red but he should be fine. I grab a towel and give it to him. Before I go to grab his comb and hair dryer I drain the water. It was a gross brownish-green color. Looked like puke, made me wanna puke. He comes to the chair that I make him sit on to dry his fur as well as brush it. 30 minutes passes by and he is all combed and dry. Now that his fur isn't all matted, he looks like a new person!  
"You aren't gonna put on clothes, right?"  
"Nope."  
"I figured, anyways what are you gonna announce?"  
"You'll see.~"

3rd Person Pov:  
The Devil has set up a small little podium at Inkwell Isle 3. The night was young. Everyone from all over gathered near him longing to hear his speech. Dice was right besides him, standing obediently.  
Folks whispered,"Did King Dice gain a little weight on his lower half, cause damn, those thighs look good enough to eat!"  
"Attention, People. You will now listen to me. I am hosting a ball at the casino tomorrow! You must all have a date to bring, as well. *COUGHmoneyCOUGHsoulsCOUGH* You will have many activities to choose from as well as fine cuisine! See ya there!" Roared The Devil. The Devil walked up to Dice and said,"Hey Dice, wanna be my date?"  
"Nah, I'm with Wheezy."  
"WHAT WHY?!"  
"Just kidding, of course I will be your date, sir."  
"Good, we will choose our clothes tomorrow."  
"See ya tomorrow Dice.~"  
"Yea, bye boss."  
Dice then wondered, what is that man up to?


	9. The Ball Part.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I am sick rn but I really wanted to write this. I'm writing this at my grandma's house. I am such a sinner ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> See ya soon!  
> *COUGHicravethiccdiceCOUGH*

Dice's Pov:  
It was time to wake up! I didn't get a lot of sleep because I kept myself awake by thinking of my last thought with Dev.  
'What is that man up to?'  
That question was lingering in the back of my head. It still is! I'm a bit tired but I should be fine. I get up and wash my face, ugh, I look so weird without makeup. As I was about to walk out of the bathroom, I look at myself in my largest mirror, so large that I could see my whole body. I grab my thighs and squish them.  
'How did this happen? I'm not eating anything different, right? But, I have to admit, I look pretty damn good.'  
I turn around to look at my butt, and shocked.  
'WTF how? No wonder my pants are super tight fitting!'  
I look at my skin and see all of these little purple freckles splattered all over my body. My attention turns back to the time-CRAP! Only 15 minutes to get ready and actually get there! I change into my suit and carefully wiggling my hips to fit into my pants, so I don't rip them. U quickly walk out of my room and go to check into work. I like to be early to work, so that way I can set up. I then power walk to my boss's office and knock on the door.  
"Boss? We need to get ready for the ball!"  
"Huh? What time is it? Come in..*YAWN*"  
I bet he just woke up. I walk in to find him snuggled in his bed.  
"Dice..Come lay down with meee..." He whined.  
"No boss, I am gonna wrinkle my pants!"  
"Why do you worry about it *YAWN* so much? I don't even wear pants..."  
"I-"  
"*SNORE* goodnight...."  
I guess I will just get the clothes. I get out a tuxedo for me and a tuxedo for Dev. I know he is NOT gonna wanna wear it, but I will find a way....

Time Skip:  
"Dice, I am NOT wearing that."  
"I knew you would say that, so lets make a deal. If you wear the tux, I will wear whatever you want me to wear. Deal?"  
"Anything, huh? Deal." He chuckled.  
"Dicey, I have just the thing for you!"  
Oh no, what did I get myself into? The Devil walked over to his closet and pulled out a dress. It was a short, black tight dress, the ones that show your curves. It was strapless and had a slit going up the leg.  
"Omg Dev, what the fuck. What The Fuck?!" I just wanted to throw myself away, I-I can not wear that in public. I felt like I was on the verge of tears. "Hey, come on Dicey, don't be like that~. You know that you said anything, right?"  
"Yeah..." I sniffled. "Well, my die, I know you will look beautiful in it~," He cooed. "Really, Dev..?" I said while wiping my cheeks. "Oh, why wouldn't you? You are the most stunning person I have ever laid eyes on~." "I will wear it then. I need shoes for that as well as accessories, you know I have to look my very best."  
"That's the spirit, my Dicey. I got ya covered, they everything you need is in this drawer next to the closet!"  
"What time is the ball?"  
"Uh, in 3 hours."  
"Shit, we gotta get ready right now."  
I start taking off my tie and suit. I stop midway to find Dev looking at me like I'm some fairy princess.  
"Do you mind?"  
"But, I like looking at you change, you're so hot.~"  
"Yeah sure, pervert."  
I keep taking off my clothes until I am left in my underwear.  
"Dice, come here."  
I walk over to him and say,"What?"  
He grabs my right thigh, lifts it and licks it. I shiver from the rough texture of his tongue. He then bites into them with his sharp fangs making me let out a shriek of pain.  
"OW! That hurt, Dev! Why did you do that?"  
"Oh, sorry, I got a little hungry and saw those thighs.~"  
"Um, sure buddy, sure. Save your appetite for later."  
I slip into the dress, and try to zip up the back.  
"Dev, can you do the back?"  
He dosed out snapping back into reality, "Wha- Oh yeah sure."  
He zips up the back and squeezes my butt.  
"H-hey! What was that for? You already bit my thigh, isn't that enough for you?"  
"But, babe, you have such a big butt...It's so soft and squishy." He whimpered.  
I huffed and put on my black heels. They were hard to walk in at first, but in a bit I should be like a pro! I slip on my white gloves they have ruffles at the ends, how fancy! I then slide on my purple feathered boa. I do my new makeup, and ready to go! Wait, my legs, they are hairy! I must look so weird. I grab the razor I use to shape my facial hair and use it on my legs. I used soap and water so my legs are not so dry.  
A Few Minutes Later:  
Ok, done! Wait, what is that group of red bumps? And that cut? Am I bleeding? Fuck! Now I know how girls feel. I put on a band-aid and put on some lotion because I don't know what else to do. I then walk out and set Dev in his tuxedo.  
"Aw, Dev, you look so different! And much more in charge!"  
"Yeah, yeah. I know I look great as always. Enough yappin'! Let's go open announce the ball has begun!"  
The casino looked gorgeous, all the demons and staff worked their butts off to make it look this good. Everything sparkled like a jewel! Dev let everyone in and and announced that there is so much for you to do, so go have the time of your lives!  
"You know Dev," I smirked while touching his tuxedo,"You have been so good so far, if you keep this up, I will help you take off that tuxedo at the end of the night.~"  
"Oh baby, I will be good I promise!" "You better be a good boy for me~." I walk over to the bar and order a martini. I get some stares and smirks from others, I wonder what they are starring at me for....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, sorry I'm like the queen of notes but I'm sorry I didn't finish it. I am really tired right now and sorry if there are lots of errors. That's all! Bye!


	10. The Ball part.3(END OF BOOK)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touchy...

Dice's Pov:  
All of these people stare at me. I feel like just curling up into a ball and keep curling into nothing. All of the ladies were laughing at me with their friends. I was on the verge of breaking down in front of everyone, until I felt a strong paw on my shoulder.  
"Don't worry, my die. I will protect you if anything, alright? I love you..~" He whispered calmly in my ear, almost comforting. I felt my confidence grow with every word he said. I decided to lift my head up and get this over with. I slowly stride to the bar. The bartender said something but I didn’t hear, whoops, so I just nodded like I knew what she said. I do it all the time and it works like a charm. I asked for some whiskey, with some ice in it, it's just my favorite to drink it like that, so refreshing. I continued sipping it until I saw a skinny-tall demon. Why whoever walks towards me is always a demon? His skin was bright blood red with dull yellow eyes. His tail was cut halfway off so it had like a nub. His voice sounded very scratchy, but still friendly?  
“Hello, may I sit her-e?”  
“Be my guest.” I responded awkwardly. He just sat there. Motionless. He looked empty and tired. Should I buy him a drink? I barely know him! What should I do-  
“What do you want to drink, sir?” I finally asked.  
“Oh, maybe a beer, I feel like I’ve been chewing on a hanker chief for hours. However, I don’t have money with me.

"It's fine, I'll pay for you. Excuse me, one beer please." I say.  
Sometimes it feels good to be nice to people. Even if you don't even know them. I am handed a cold beer and I slide it over to the demon. He smiles weakly and says a small thanks before popping it open with his thumb. I wish I could do that, it looks painful though. Then he chugs down the chilled drink, and looks more awake by the minute.  
"Thank you. Thank you so much Mr..."  
I answer boldly,"King Dice. And you are?"  
"Oh, I'm Jett. Just Jett. You know, I've never had a girlfriend, but I hung out with some ladies and they are so fucking picky! They judge everything you wear, head to toe!"  
"Yeah, they sure do, heheh." I laugh awkwardly, this is boring. I hate this.  
"Y'know," He continues," I've been meaning to find a boyfriend one day. I wish you could be my boyfriend..."  
"Honey, love doesn't work like that after buying one drink," I smirk,"It takes months or even years to find the right one."  
"Oh, yeah I forgot. You are in a relationship with the Devil. But, you are so pretty. I love your eyes, your smile, your hips-I mean-..uh.."  
"It's not all about looks and stop looking at my hips, please. Someone's very protective of my lower region.~"  
"Well, it's worth it for just one time with you.~" I don't respond, OK remind me to never buy a random dude some drink. "Mr. Dice, I will leave you be since you seem....uncomfortable..Have a good night!" He stands up from his stool and fast-walks away. Weirdo.

Devil's Pov:  
"All right, ladies and gentlemen, time for the annual ball dance! Grab a partner and get in there!" I boomed. I don't need a microphone, usually...  
I see Dice chatting with some shorter, younger group of men. They were staring at his hips the whole time. Idiots, thinking they can look at my die? I don't think so..  
I walk up to Dice and ask him to dance.  
"Oh, of course, Dev." He meekly answered.  
I walk to the 'ball room' with my arm wrapped around protectively around him. I heard the men he was talking to whisper:  
"Damn, look at that ass"  
"I would fuck him so hard only if sasquatch wasn't there.."  
How dare they say these things?  
"sir..."  
He is mine only.  
"Sir.."  
He is my property.  
"Sir!"  
He is my die.  
"SIR!" He yelled while cupping my face.

"Wha-" I felt like I was slapped out of my trance...ouch...  
"What are you doing just spacing out like that? That's weird? First of all?"  
I smooch his forehead. "Dice talk about this later, we are here to have fun and a good time, not argue like some messed up couple. So let's just dance." 

King was about to say something cocky, I can tell, but before he could, I grab his arms and drag him to the dance floor.  
I start to slow dance peacefully with him. He slowly melts into it and follows the rhythm. I KNOW for a fact Kingy loves to dance, heck he can pull of a whole performance by himself! I wish I could do that but...eh! Not really my thing, y'know?

No One's Pov:  
The die and The Devil danced around the room with a whole crowd staring. No one knew that The Devil was actually pretty okay at dancing, until now! The couple glided around the room in graceful steps and twirls. A little later the two left the dance floor to get a nice, cold, refreshing drink.

When they finish they announced the ball is over and go to the bedroom. 

Dice Pov:  
Boy am I EXHAUSTED! I cannot fuck rn. Everything. Hurts.   
“Wanna have sexxxx?” Dev asked.  
“*YAWN* Babe, Im really tired and sore. Im gonna go to sleep. I have a busy day tomorrow.  
“Aw ok. Gn then boo.”  
“Gn <3”  
I slipped into my cozy pjs, removed my makeup and shit, and closed my eyes.

And I drifted off to sleep, excited for another loving day tomorrow and many to come...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! IM SO SORRY I DIED FOR LIKE 3 YEARS! I completely lost all interest in cuphead dont come for me. So im done with this book and i really hope u enjoyed it. Thank u all for all the kudos! I LOVE ALL YALL! i hope i write another book in the future. But im lazy and busy af..   
> bye! <3


End file.
